


The Day The World Began To End And Every Day After

by irrationalTinker



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalTinker/pseuds/irrationalTinker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two teenagers recieve powers as the world starts ending, this, along with teenage moodswings and the inevitable death of everyone, drama happens and a story unfolds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day The World Began To End And Every Day After

**Author's Note:**

> New story, I have a lot of it written and I'll be updating as soon as this beginning get's enough attention.

**Screams echoed throughout the house, the lights flickered and the ground shook a bit as everyone cowered in the dank basement. His two little sisters, asshole father and drunkard stepmother were all huddled in one of their two storage rooms experiencing a truly terrifying event. No, it wasn’t an earthquake, or a bad lightening storm. This incident would forever be known as the day the world began to end. “This is going to change everything,” he thought, crouching next to his dad. “No more school, no more jobs, or government, or structured society.” The list went on and on in his head, all the things that would be different. He thought about how they might survive the fallout afterwards. He could hear a faint crying, as if through water. It slowly became louder and clearer, until it was right in his ear, his little sister, Meredith, was wailing, no one could understand her. He couldn’t take it; something about her crying was making him agitated. “What the hell is wrong with you?” he shouted in annoyance.**

**What he got back was a hardly understandable sobbing, it took a moment but suddenly it clicked in his mind, whether it was what she was crying about or not, her sobs reminded him. The dogs, they had been left outside! “Damn it!” he shouted, standing up and knocking his head into the shelf he was hiding under. The pain, along with the buzzing that always came when you hit your head too hard, came to him. His hand shot up to the point of impact and he rushed out of the room, not even noticing the shouting of his parents, demanding that he return to safety. He leapt up the stairs, three, maybe four at a time, flinging the door open as he rushed out the back door.**

**Once he was outside he stopped, the feeling he was experiencing was strange; the temperature was perfect, like he was in a dream. He looked up, feeling dazed with his vision a bit blurry, to see the sky covered in deep oranges and reds, maybe a small amount of pink. It seemed like an amazing day outside, until the clouds burst into flame, there was a loud noise, like that of air getting sucked in very fast, breaking him from his daze and sending him into a blind panic.**

**“Dogs! In the house! Now!” he shouted, his love for animals caused him to put them first, even though his own** **life was on the line, he stumbled towards the house, his own feet seeming to be getting into his way. The howling of his beagle was hardly audible over the newfound pain of some falling shrapnel ripping through his shoulder, he didn’t understand what had jammed into him, but he disregarded it, not taking the time to pull it out. He brought the dogs downstairs and walked into the storage room once again, his sister shouting with joy and hugging the quadruped. He stood there, leaning on the wall, holding his arm and hurriedly breathing in the dank, moist air. He couldn’t seem to get enough oxygen. His vision darkened and he saw stars. His legs became jelly and he soon found himself on the cold concrete floor, taking a nap and having his family shout to him in various tones of distress. “Dillian! DILLIAN?!”**

**Dillian had a friend, a very dear friend in fact; her name was Lilith Turner, Lilly. On the day the world began to end she was in her living room, watching television, when her mom basically ran into the room, with fear in her eyes she yelled at Lilly, “Get your ass in the basement now!” a look of bewilderment came across Lilly’s face, as she rushed to the window, to see it was an absolutely perfect day out. “Mom, we’re fine, look outside it looks amazing.” She sat back down, resuming her show, writing her mothers shouting off as a prank, or a misunderstanding. “Lilith Turner! Get in the basement, there’s a solar flare!” It had started to seem to get ridiculous at this point, at least from Lilly’s point of view. “We’ve had solar flares before, mom we’re fine.” She gave her mom an exasperated glare.  Her mother had been getting into her business a lot lately, with catching her with bad grades, along with stealing a pack of cigarettes, and Lilly was on her last straw. “Lilly I’m serious, we need to get below ground!” Her mother pleaded. Lilly fumed, her mother was being a total ignoramus, it was obviously fine out, and yet she thought she could mess with her.**

**“Uagh!” she shouted in frustration, marching towards the door, walking outside, and slamming it behind her in a fit, more to spite her mother than anything. Suddenly, a certain sensation hit her, as if she was floating, or maybe even not there at all, her body was numb and fuzzy, and she suddenly felt great, weightless. She ran out into her yard and plopped down onto the grass, smiling a little, suddenly a bit calm while looking up at the sky filled with cotton candy clouds and warm summertime colors. There was one problem, that didn’t even hit her until later, at this time, it had been the middle of January. The sky was fire. It was literally fire, and it had just hit Lilly how wrong this was, and how dangerous. A small scream left her mouth as she jumped to her feet as fast as possible, but continued to watch the flames spread across the sky.**

**A sharp pain sprung up in her thigh, still numb, it felt like more of a stab but with no pain, or a shot, except bigger. She looked down to see a glowing black-orange shard of something in her leg. It took her a moment to register exactly what had happened and to scream, trying to pull it out of her leg but only cutting her hand. She very carefully pulled it out with the other and limping over to her porch, slamming onto the door, and wailing on it, unable to use her hand to open it. “Mom! Mom! Mo-” she passed out, her world fading to black, as she slipped into her dreams.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so fucking much for reading, there will be more editing to this later most definitely, nothing too major but it will make it better.


End file.
